How they found out
by calgarry
Summary: This is how I think everyone should find out that Sherlock's alive, at the start of The Empty Hearse. Assuming that Molly does not know that Sherlock is alive. Set after Reichenbach Falls, containing spoilers for that episode.
1. John

**I don't own Sherlock or Lloyd Webber songs.**

* * *

John Watson cruising along the highway in his car. Harry has invited him to spend the weekend with her and her girlfriend, and he has accepted because he hasn't been out much since…the fall. He thought the trip would be a welcome distraction but no, the solitary car ride has made it worse. The thoughts swirling round his head are louder than ever, and he has put on the radio to drown them out.

There was a rock song playing, but it has switched to a Lloyd Webber song, 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again'. He snorts. How surprisingly apt, he thinks, and is reaching over to change stations when he stops and stares at the radio.

There was something else, something other than the music. It almost sounded like someone was talking…surely not. He listens more carefully, keeping one eye on the road.

_Sometime it seemed  
if I just dreamed  
somehow you would be here  
_I don't have friends. Only one.  
_Wishing I could hear your voice again…_

John pulls over to the side of the road and stops. He is shaking now, his breath coming in short gasps, he is almost hyperventilating. He raises a shaking hand to his face. Listening some more, he can tell that the words keep repeating themselves and regular intervals. Suddenly, the words change with no warning.

_Teach me to live  
give me the strength to try!  
_Baker Street. Come at once if convenient.  
_No more memories  
no more silent tears  
_Come if not convenient  
_No more gazing across the wasted years_

John shakes his head and turns his car around, heading back home. Harry can wait.


	2. Lestrade

**I don't own Sherlock or the British weather. I also don't know much about weather reports in Britain, or any news reports in Britain for that matter, especially not on the radio.**

* * *

Greg Lestrade is sitting in his office, slowly working his way through a pile of paperwork on his desk that's higher than he'd like to think about. He's been putting off some of this stuff, and now he's regretting it. He needs to get this done before the weekend, or his boss will _not_ be happy.

He sighs, and glances up at the clock. It's 5:05pm, so he switches on the small radio at his desk. The tail report of a news report fills the small room.

_…and he wishes them the best of luck for the upcoming season. Now on to Mike for the weather forecast.  
Thank you Peter. Aberdeen is a warm 14 degrees, with sun and a few clouds expected. Glasgow twelve degrees, low cloud tonight and early morning. Anderson, don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street. Edinburgh…_

Lestrade looks up from his work and stares at the small speaker. What did the weatherman just say? He listens some more.

_Manchester 14 degrees, sunny with some light cloud. I'm not your sniffer dog. Birmingham 15 degrees…_

Greg takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. What just happened? How did that just happen? The weatherman…what _he_ said. How is that possible? And why?

He barely has time to think this before the weather report ends.

_Back to you, Peter. 221B Baker Street. Now. In world news, we have…_

Greg rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands, then makes a decision. He stands up, leaves the office, and turns out the light. He doesn't look back.


	3. Molly

**I don't own Sherlock, or Adele songs.**

* * *

Molly Hooper is in her living room, pottering around. Toby was getting under her feet so she put him outside; so now it is just her, dancing away to the music on the radio. She's just got into listening to the radio recently, before she'd stuck to CDs and DVDs but now she likes the randomness of the music stations, never knowing what song will come up next. Just before, there was a song from a musical – something about wanting someone back again – but now it is a bouncy song by Adele, 'Rolling in the Deep'. She likes this song, and is bopping around the room, dusting her many china ornaments. As she dusts, she sings along to some of the song, the few lines she knows.

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help thinking  
_Don't make jokes, Molly  
_We could have had it all…_

Wait. That wasn't right. It fit with the music, but there was a line there that didn't make sense. Frowning, she listened again.

_You had my heart inside your hand  
and you played it to the beat.  
_You've always counted and I've always trusted you.  
_Baby, I have no story to be told…_

How did he do that? How did he put that in a song like that? He's dead! Isn't he?

She had stopped bopping, and was now standing stock-still in the middle of her living room. Toby had found a way in, and was purring around her ankles, and she absentmindedly picked him up and started stroking, still listening intently. A few lines later, there was another message:

_Throw your soul through every open door  
Count your blessings to find what you look for  
_My place, five minutes  
_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold…_

Molly didn't hear any more, as she was out of the building and on her way to Baker Street before you could say 'St Bart's'.


	4. Mrs Hudson

**I don't own Sherlock.**

* * *

Mrs Hudson is sitting in her chair by the fire, busily knitting. The heavy rain outside is drowned out by the sound emanating from the crackly radio beside her, playing her favourite music channel. A violin piece comes on air, the sweet notes played beautifully. That's one that Sherlock used to play, she thinks absentmindedly. Then she hears a familiar voice, speaking to her. She turns around, but there is no one there, only the radio.

She frowns, and listens again. The voice is coming from the radio, as well as the song. If she listens carefully, she can just make out words.

"Mrs Hudson, leave Baker Street? England would fall!"

She shakes her head slightly; that can't be right. Radios don't just start talking to you. Do they? She hears it again, a few moments later.

"Mrs Hudson, leave Baker Street? England would fall!"

_He_ had said that, hadn't he? Sherlock. When she had been scared, he had reassured her. And now, he was reassuring her again. But how? He was…gone. Wasn't he?

The words issuing from the speaker changed. "You knew where to find me."

She rose out of her chair and shuffled off towards the door to her apartment without a second thought.


	5. Everyone

**I don't own Sherlock, in case you hadn't picked this up by now.**

* * *

John arrives first, his car tyres screeching as he pulls into the nearest park to 221B, about half a block away. He flings the car door open and starts sprinting down the street towards the flat. Lestrade comes next, hurriedly paying the cab driver and running towards the door also, coming from the opposite direction to John. Molly comes in another cab a few seconds after Greg, pulling up in between John and 221B. The three of them hurry for the blue door, then stop outside, suddenly uneasy. They look at each other, then John pulls the door open and they all pile inside.

Mrs Hudson arrives at her door and peers out onto the landing, only slightly surprised to see the three people standing there. The four of them stop and stare at each other. Eventually Greg shakes his head. "Must be him. Only he could get us all here at the same time." The others all nod in agreement.

Suddenly, a violin can be heard, the same tune that was on Mrs Hudson's radio earlier. Together they stare up the stairs towards the flat. John bows slightly. "Ladies first," he says, ushering Mrs Hudson and Molly up first. He and Greg follow, and they find themselves in the apartment.

There is a lone figure at the window, facing away from them, a violin in his hands. They gape at him. He finishes the tune, and turns around to look at them. He flourishes the violin.

"Miss me?" Sherlock Holmes says.


End file.
